Arjuna
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancar - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday August 16th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 6'2" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 195lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type AB+ - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Las Noches - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Privaron Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position Primera Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division Privarons - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Aspect of Death Formerly Insanity - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Privaron Tower - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Herira Hacia Abajo - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon Mono Demente - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon A Katana - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Health 1685 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 65/75 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defense 30 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 125/145 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 30 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 75 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu/Arma 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda/Corpus 15 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō/Celero 15 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Cero/Kido/Lux 9 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks Swift Strikes and Juggernaut Charge - }} |- |- |} Arjuna Moncada, commonly referred to as "Monkey-san," is the former Primera Espada of Ulquiorra's arrancar army. He is the Dr. of Good Vibes and resident therapist of the arrancar. His aspect of death was Insanity. After leaving for several months to do "soul-searching," he has returned to Las Noches as a Privaron Espada. Appearance As an Adjuchas, he was an average sized monkey, about the size of chimp (yet with the proper hollow attributes) with tufts of sharp, yellow/gold-ish fur on his shoulders, elbows, head, and a long tail covered in the yellow/gold fur until the tip where it turns bright blue. His hollow hole is in his right foot. As a Vasto Lorde, he was built more like a humanoid gorilla (think of an ape-man I guess, but more ape than man). His golden eyes glowed brighter in this form, having a certain mischievous glint to them. His mask has a large smile running across it with two fangs overlapping on the right side, and red spiral marks on his cheeks. He is covered in his golden fur, with the sharp tufts in their usual places. His single tail is golden all the way down to the tip, which is a blue orb. He's equipped with sharp claws and likes to bite as well. As an arrancar, '''he's about 6'2", same physique as Grimmjow, but a little bulkier and toned. He is covered in golden fur, much in the same way an SSJ4 Saiyan would be, but also has thick chin strap type beard framing his face. His lightning-blue eyes are a stark contrast to his otherwise golden features. He still has the same spiky tufts of fur on his elbows and shoulders, so he cut holes in his arrancar outfit to allow them to stick out. His hollow mask takes the form of 2 round disks on top of his cheeks with the same red swirls as his Vasto Lorde. He also kept his tail, which is golden down to a small blue orb at the end. His Espada tattoo is on his right ass-cheek. Personality He is very laid-back, preferring to let his madness spread out over longer periods of time, as it's no fun if it's all done at once. His zen personality and wisdom is reflected in his Kush Jungle tower. Many people don't understand how he can be so calm yet mad at the same time, but the madness is only in battle. He uses his zen techniques to try and contrast the sheer crazy that takes over when he fights. Think Kenpachi on cocaine. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsman: '''Though he chooses not to use it, Arjuna has spent countless years meditating and dedicating himself to all forms of martial arts, including swordplay. While his skills with a sword aren't as sharp as his hand to hand, he can still prove formidable with a blade. This serves especially true when he releases. '''Immense Spritual Pressure: Though he began as the Segunda Espada, Arjuna has a formidable spritual pressure, and this especially serves true after he trained to take down Baraggan for the position of Primera. His reiatsu is yellow when released, with tinges of blue at full strength. When he exerts himself, he can easily suffocate even hardy lieutenants. However, after his time away, his absence from the battle-field seems to have dulled his reserves of energy. Reiatsu is like a muscle, it needs to be exercised. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''This is Arjuna's strongest suit. He is a master martial artist and is incredibly passionate with his hand to hand fighting. His abilities could be described in human terms as, "A mix between Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, Donkey Kong, and Rocky Balboa." He literally goes ape-shit with his hakudo and can easily beat his enemies in to submission. This is one aspect of his skills that has not diminished. '''Sonido Mastery: '''Arjuna's sonido is the greatest of the Espada. It has surpassed that of Zommari Leroux. His speed could be described in the category of Yoruichi Shihoin. Using Gemelos Sonido, he can generate up to 8 clones. Even with his time away, his speed is still top notch. '''Cero Mastery: '''Arjuna also has an immensely powerful cero. They are golden and color and he can manipulate them in many ways. He can fire the from his tails, his hands, or his mouth. He can also perform an amplified Gran Rey Cero by giving more blood. With his now slightly lower reiatsu reserves, his ceros have lost their edge. They are still not to be trifled with. '''Lightning Manipulation: Arjuna is able to generate and manipulate electricity. He can surge electricity through his limbs, zanpakuto, tails, and fur. When he charges lightning into his zanpakuto, he can fire of bolts of lightning or use them to augment his swings. Resurrecion Arjuna's zanpakuto is called Mono Demente '''(Spanish for Insane Monkey) and his release command is Herirá hacia abajo (Spanish for stirke down). To release he swings his sword behind his back, as if to scratch his butt, and a wave of reiatsu is released. Lightning strikes down where he stood and reveals his released state. While in this form, his whole body becomes coated in his golden fur, which is now all very sharp. The tip of his tail remains blue, but is now shaped like a lightning bolt. His sword has split into two small, jagged lightning-shaped daggers which he can channel lightning into. His hakudo skills come in to play with his feral swings in every direction conceivable, not to mention his ability to charge them with lightning. Notable techniques in this form include being able to change the length of his tail at will, as well as being able to fire off blue lightning from the orb and channeling it throughout. :: ''Agujas Electrizantes (Electric needles) ability: ''Arjuna can shoot his electrically charged furs off in any direction in huge quantities. When they pierce the skin, they administer a right nasty shock to the victim. :: ''Grenada Caca (Shit grenade): ''Arjuna "shits" a large mass of highly condensed, corrosive, and explosive reiatsu. He then lobs it at his opponent and it then acts as a sticky explosive. :: ''Cero Trueno (Lightning Cero): ''Charging a cero with two of his tails and lightning with the other two, he combines the two for a terrifying effect. The resulting explosion is quite fearsome. It could probably level a mountain. Segunda Etapa (Access lost) In Segunda Etapa he mirrors his Vasto Lorde form, yet retains his incredible speed. His fur now turns blue as well and he gains three additional tails, which are all now golden. His lightning attacks are augmented significantly and turn gold to reflect his tails, but because of this he no longer wields his daggers. To release, he tosses one of his daggers above his head until it's about 5 feet above him. It begins to spin in the air, emitting a large amount of golden reiatsu, when he mutters the release chant, the dagger fires down its energy in the form of a massive lightning bolt. The energy then collects around Arjuna, swirling and condensing down until it releases and leaves thsi massive blue gorilla in front of you. His diminishing reiatsu reserves have given way to losing this ability. He's no longer in contact with his inner hollow, and has trouble reverting to this form. :: ''Ira Dorado Celestial (Golden Heavenly Wrath): '''''Arjuna musters up a massive charge of electricity in his tail and fires it all up towards the sky. He is then able to summon down lightning of apocalyptic proportions down from the sky. He rarely ever uses this technique though, even it's even more rare for him to call the lightning down directly on to an opponent, he much prefers to channel it into his fists and use it over a period of time. Stats & Perks Reiryoku/Skill Points: 325/40 ATK/DEF/SPD/RIY/REI: 65(+10 in Res)/30/125(+20 in Res)/30/75 ZAN/HAK/HHO/CERO: 1/15/15/9 Perks: Swift Strikes and Juggernaut Charge Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:MIA Category:Ex-Espada